The Return of the 24-Hour Endurance Road Race Punishment
by Disappear500
Summary: D's wondering why she's still hanging around the Fairy Tail guild when suddenly there's an argument between the mage's of Fairy Tail. She goes to investigate when the boy's make her mad. Will this lead to D finding her answer? ONE SHOT!


Random thoughts are so interesting aren't they? In case you were wondering, D is always wearing a hoodie and sunglasses.

* * *

The Return of the 24-Hour Endurance Road Race Punishment!

Once again D found herself in the Fairy Tail guild, and all she could think was:

_Why the hell am I still here?_ D never stayed in one place for this long…it was a little disturbing. The girl was currently minding her own business in the back corner of the guild when a huge crash caught her attention. D removed her headphones (The headphones are kind of like the ones Laxus has but without the spikes.) and looked at the guild around her. D tilted her head when she realized that the entire guild appeared to be split down the middle. Not literally, mind you, but the girls were on one side and the boys on the other. Everyone was arguing and D couldn't find it in herself to care enough to listen to what they were saying. That was, until she saw that standing in the heart of the problem was Natsu along with Gray and Gajeel. They were currently arguing with Lucy surrounded by…Levy, Erza, and Juvia. Something _big_ must be going down for _Juvia_, of all people, to be arguing with _Gray_. Unbelievable. D raised an eyebrow in interest when she saw Natsu and Gray _agreeing_ as they yelled at Erza… _Erza_… _Now_ what were these people up to? When Natsu suddenly set himself on fire while yelling at Lucy, D decided she better interfere. Now whether she was going to make things better or _worse_, she hadn't decided yet. She walked over to the group.

"What are you people doing?" D asked crossing her arms in front of her chest. Everyone froze and looked over at her. Lucy must have gotten an idea because her eyes suddenly lit up. All D could think was this:

_This is going to get annoying isn't it?_

"D!" Lucy shouted in excitement.

"What?" D asked in a bored tone.

"Okay boys, since we can't seem to come to an agreement, we'll have _D_ decide," Lucy decided crossing her arms over her chest with a smirk.

"Decide what?" D asked already regretting getting up in the first place. Lucy opened her mouth to speak when Gray interrupted her.

"No way!" he yelled. D looked at him. "She's a girl too! She'll just agree with you guys without even _listening_ to us!" The other boys nodded in agreement. A tick mark appeared on D's forehead. While it was true that she was a girl, D wasn't the least bit girly. If anything, she acted more like a boy and is probably going to end up taking the boy's side…but for now, she was going to make them regret what they had just said.

"Are you saying I'm not capable of making a decision without letting my gender get in the way?" D asked her voice calm despite the anger she was feeling. The boy's nodded. D gave them an innocent smile. Lucy positively froze when she saw it. She knew that smile. "And you all agree on this?" The three boys nodded. D's smile grew brighter. "Good, because you know there's this thing I've been dying to bring up." The boy's suddenly looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked. D ignored him and turned to around so she was facing the girls with her back to the boys.

"Hey cus, you know, when looking through your memories I came across something interesting," D's smile had turned into a smirk. (I'll explain about this in a different story. It's not important right now.)

"What?" Lucy asked. D's smirk turned into an evil smile.

"I saw that you had a 24-Hour Endurance Road Race," she began, "and that these boys lost." D used jabbed her thumb behind her indicating Natsu, Gray and Gajeel. Said boys froze.

"Yeah," Levy confirmed, "we had a race."

"I was wondering…" D tilted her head to the side her evil smile turning to a completely innocent one. "Did the boys ever do their punishment?" A look of complete terror crossed Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel's faces. The girls realized what D was suggesting and smiles broke out across their faces.

"Now that you mention it…" Lucy began.

"…they never did," Levy finished. The girls turned to the boys with evil gleams in their eyes.

"Now we can't have that," Erza stated. "They _must_ do the punishment."

"What outfit is Gray-sama going to wear?!" Juvia suddenly cut in. The girls got into a huddle and began discussing what kind of embarrassing outfits the boys would be forced to wear. D smirked as she watched them. The boys, taking advantage of the girls having their backs to them, began to slowly back away. D narrowed her eyes behind her sunglasses. In the next instant, she had pulled 4 magic-sealing ropes out and tied Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Jet up.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked in a voice that promised death. The boys shook in fear.

"What the…Why am I tied up too?!" Jet yelled. D raised an eyebrow at him.

"You lost the 24-Hour Endurance Race too, right?" she asked. Jet froze. "You need to get your punishment too."

"NO!" Jet screamed dramatically while trying to break free.

"Oi," D said immediately sending Jet into silence, "even if you break free…" D moved so her face was a centimeter away from Jet's, "Do you really think you can get away from me?" The blood in Jet's veins froze.

"Yosh!" Levy's voice suddenly cried out. "We've finally decided on the outfits!" All the boys went pale at the announcement. D grinned and pulled away from Jet's face. The girls slowly made their way to the boys while giggling evilly and god it looked like a horror movie.

"Now boys, just hold still and don't struggle," Lucy said in a sweet voice that terrified them. The boys shook in fear and couldn't tear their eyes away from the females approaching them.

"N-NO!" they screamed in unison.

* * *

D giggled at the boys that were collapsed on the ground after having finished their 'photo shoot'.

"So," D began placing her foot on Gray's head, "what did you need me to decide?" She leaned over to look into Gray's eyes around her foot.

"We're trying to raise money for the guild and the girl's wanted to do a really girly cos-play cafe," Natsu answered. D tilted her head to the side.

"And what did you guys want to do?" D asked.

"A festival with booths run by Fairy Tail mages," Lucy answered for them. "Can't you see how our idea is better? Do you know how much work and money it would cost to hold a festival?" D looked at her cousin.

"If you have a stable budget and only spend money on things you can't use magic to get and actually _need_, then it wouldn't cost that much…so…basically you're just too lazy to do the work necessary for it," D replied calmly removing her foot from Gray's head. Lucy froze.

"Does this mean you're choosing our idea?" Gray asked incredulously. He peeled himself off the ground to look at D. Gajeel and Natsu also tried to separate their bodies from the floor to look at her. D froze.

"You don't wanna do the girly cos-play cafe idea?" Gajeel asked. D began shaking.

"You want to do the festival?" Natsu added. D stared at their faces for a moment before she burst out laughing.

"You look ridiculous!" she yelled. The boys had their original clothing on, but they hadn't had a chance to remove the make-up the girls had forced on them. They looked terrible.

"Forget that!" Gajeel yelled. "What's your decision?" He glared at her. D took one look at his blue-eye-shadowed, black-mascaraed, red-rouged, pink-lipsticked, tan-foundation-ed face and collapsed in a violent fit of laughter.

* * *

The boys finally had their make-up removed, and D was in a heap on the floor twitching from the excessive laughter she had released. The boys were sulking in a corner with their faces bright red in embarrassment. Lucy slowly approached her cousin. The girl was breathing heavily from her position on the ground.

"D…are you okay?" Lucy asked. D nodded before taking a deep breath and pulling herself to her feet.

"Okay," D began, "as I was trying to say before, I've decided on the festival idea."

"REALLY?!" the boys shouted coming out of their depressed corner.

"_Why?_" Lucy whined. "Don't you want to wear cute costumes in a cafe?" D glared at her.

"I'd rather hug the male pervert!" she yelled. (In case you're wondering...D _really_ hates being hugged…and hugging the male pervert is a bad idea for _any_ girl…) The boys cheered. Lucy face palmed.

"Oh…I forgot…you have the mind of a boy…" she said.

"FESTIVAL!" Natsu yelled. D went back to her corner.

_Why am I still here?_ she thought again. A smirk came across her face as she remembered the boy's photo shoot a few minutes ago. _Oh right. These guys are just __**way**__ too much fun to pick on… This is bad… If this keeps up I'll __**never**__ wanna leave…Then again, that might not be too bad._ An uncharacteristically fond smile came over D's face.

**THE END!**


End file.
